


Glittering Glass

by Kanra_chan



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blood In The Cut, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kanra is tsun tsun, Oneshot, So is Shizuka, and so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 16:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12685455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanra_chan/pseuds/Kanra_chan
Summary: It's not like Kanra cares about Shizuka or anything, got it? Stupid!Basically Kanra gets jealous, and... Well thats pretty much it. Enjoy~





	Glittering Glass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greeneyedciel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedciel/gifts).



> CHEER UP HOE
> 
>  
> 
> (I know you're fine but but consider this a message from the other night)

“You’re such an asshole!” Shizuka spat, and Kanra had to dodge another vase chucked at her head.

“And you’re such a stupid brute!” She yelled right back, biting her lip at such a lame comeback. But, damn it, how could she think of anything clever right now? Not when they were fighting over something incredibly stupid. 

“Why do you always have to be such a…-!” Shizuka cut herself off with a growl, though Kanra could still feel her eyes starting to sting.

“Just go!” She snaps, crossing her arms and pointedly turning her back to her girlfriend. The blonde growls, grabbing their last vase, they had four, apparently, and chucking it at the raven. Unfortunately, with her back turned and too focused on not crying, she doesn’t see it coming and her grandmother's glass vase shatters against her skull.

She doesn’t pass out, the vase had a very thin and fragile form so it doesn't have enough impact, but it does hurt. Kanra hisses, stumbling forward and crouching down in an instinctual position while her hands hover over the back of her head. _'Damn her monster strength!'_ Soon enough Shizuka is there, crouching with her and hissing out guilty apologies. She gently starts plucking shards of glass from her hair, and Kanra can tell they're shaking. Shizuka hates it when she hurts her.

“Kanra?” She asks, hissing when she accidentally cuts her finger. “Please say something... I’m sorry, okay?”

“Stupid…” She sniffles, bringing her shaking hands away from her scalp so Shizuka can properly shake and pull the pieces out. She flinches when Shizuka accidentally plucks one that had been embedded in her skin, and she hates the feel of her hair becoming damp with blood.

“Does it hurt that much?” She asks, apparently noticing as well how her eyes are shining and wet, and Kanra resists rubbing at them. She’s not crying, not really, but she’s close. She shakes her head hard, listening as the rest of the glass bits fall to the floor.

“I’m fine.” She mumbles, waving a hand at her girlfriend. She's still mad, and intends to stay that way. "Go on your date.”

“Quit mocking me already!” Shizuka snaps, cheeks going red with what Kanra assumes to be embarrassment. “You know it’s not like that.” She huffs. 

“Yeah, because you can’t accept that he likes you.” Kanra snaps right back, shifting to sit properly and wrap her arms around her bare knees.

“ _No_ , because I’m dating you! Dumbass.” She huffs,crossing her arms and leaving the glass where it is between them.

“You wouldn’t be if you weren’t so insecure.” Kanra looks at the glass pile between them. The tiner shards are in a pile, while three bigger shards are off to the side. Two duller pieces rest atop each other, and another very sharp and jagged looking piece is all alone.

 _'That’s me.’_ She thinks, glaring at it and willing her eyes not to sting anymore than they already are. _‘I’m that jagged, dangerous, unlovable piece of glass.’_ She tries not to think of what the other two are or what the separate pile is, though she can think of a million metaphors.

“ _Excuse_ me?” She’s obviously offended by that, disbelief coloring her tone and golden eyes narrowing.

“You heard me.”

“What are you talking about? Hurry up and tell me cause I’m already late and sick of playing games.” 

“Then just _go_ already.” Kanra snaps viciously, voice carrying lower and meaner than she’d intended it it to, and she curls up tighter on the glass strewn floor.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong! Why are you crying?” Shizuka snaps right back, glaring at her with frustration and worry.

“I am _not_ crying.”

“Then tell me why your eyes have gained the ability to sweat.”

“I’m just emotional.” She hisses, refusing to look at the blonde. “I’m on my period.”

“No you aren’t, I had my hand in your pants ten minutes ago.”

“Yeah, and your hand is bloody isn’t it?”

“That’s from the fucking glass and you know it!” A hand comes under her chin, not the bloody one, and forces her head up. She lets her gaze follow, a blurry Shizuka replacing her lovely view of the glass shards. “What. Is. Wrong?”

Kanra hesitates, thinking of exactly what to say so as not to appear vulnerable, but that’s probably a waste of time. She’s not in the mood to pretend and she really not in the mood to come up with an easy lie. Shizuka won’t buy it, anyway.

“Guys were awful to you in highschool-”

“Who’s fault do you think that is?” Shizuka interrupts her almost playfully, gentler now, and Kanra huffs out a laughs in spite of herself.

“And so you never notice when a guy flirts with you.” She sighs and Shizuka gives her the most puzzled look she’s ever seen.

“So...you’re jealous?”

“No.” It wasn’t as simple as that, obviously. And anyway it wasn’t like Kanra really cared. So what is Shizuka left her? She still had Shinri, and Dotachi (Kyouta), and Namijo. Kind of. And all the humans in the world, too.

“Then what?”

“You’re not gay. You just don’t think a guy could like you so you settled for me. And now that you’re aware Tom-san likes you...”

“...you think I’m gonna leave you.”

“Don’t make it sound like I care…” Kanra mumbles, leaning her head away. “I just would miss the fabulous sex, that’s all.”

Shizuka sighs, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. The kind gesture calls Kanras eyes back to her girlfriend, for now anyway, and Shizuka places her free hand on Kanras cheek with great care. Her palm is as warm as her eyes, and it’s easy for her to relax under Shizuka’s gentle affection.

“You’re a fucking moron.” Shizuka says, softly, and Kanra scowls. “I don’t like Tom-san. But I do like someone…” She confesses, and Kanra jolts in surprise. She hadn't though Shizuka would admit she liked a boy that easily, or just...dump her so quick. Without a second thought. _'I guess monsters just don't care.'_ She thinks, angrily.

“Oh  _yeah_?” She hisses, glaring at the blonde in a bartender uniform.

“Yeah. And I’m gonna kiss them.” Shizuka replies, determined, and she can’t stand the feeling clawing at her. Its vicious, ugly, and she hate hate _hates_ Shizuka and the boy she plans to kiss, in that moment. 

“Fine. Go ahead and _do it_.” She seethes, fingers itching for her knife. If this person her girlfriend is going to kiss ends up stabbed later tonight, well, who can prove it was her?

“I will.” Shizuka shifts onto her knees instead of her heels, reaching out to pull Kanra closer.

“ _Mm-_!” And Shizuka kisses her sweetly. It's short but sweet and meaningful. They linger together for a minute, molding perfectly, until the blonde pulls back and smirks at her. _‘Maybe I’m rubbing off on her too much.’_

"C’mon,” Shizuka says, helping her to her feet. “Let’s get you patched up. I’ll call Tom-san and tell her, yes,  _her_ , that I can’t make it.”

“Fine, whatever.” Kanra replies, huffing like she’s still upset though she really isn't. 

_‘Stupid. I love you so much.’_

**Author's Note:**

> As for "Shinri, and Dotachi (Kyouta), and Namijo" those are, obviously, the female and male names I made up for Shinra, Dotachin (Kyouhei), and Namie. No idea if they're even legit names,its just was I typed. If they do make a name and you did the research to see what random nonsense they translate to, please share with me the hilarious results!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Anyway, what did you guys think?


End file.
